


Avengers Short Stories

by MarthaDanielle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feels, M/M, Tony!Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaDanielle/pseuds/MarthaDanielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short stories I came up with: Beth the Waitress, Phil the Fanboy, Steve and Beth and Not Tony.</p><p> I'll probably add some more stories later on in new chaps with probably some comedy, feels, friendship, and later on Steve/Natasha & Steve/Peggy. So hope you enjoy=D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some short stories I came up with and will probably later submit to Avengersheadcannon on Tumblr. They are not perfect or anything but wrote them for fun. I might add some more later in another chapter. I have a few Natasha/Steve in mind because I’m a secret Steve&Tasha shipper so shhh! Lol=D

Beth the Waitress:

Beth the waitress is not just a side character but she is a person with a life. Her full name is Elizabeth Mary Days and apart from being a waitress, she is also an actress who has played a few small roles in movies and TV shows. But acting isn’t her real dream. She wants to help people. This was partially inspired in her by learning about Captain America in school. She is Majoring in the Humanities at NYU and Minoring in English. She has a secret dream of being a writer and has written articles for the Daily Bugle and submitted other works. She has a 6 year old niece who she doesn’t mind at all playing dolls and pretend games with because she enjoys feeling like a child again with a wild imagination. She tells her 4 year old nephew bedtime stories about Captain America just like her grandpa use to tell her as a child before he passed away from cancer. He was a Veteran. Beth was in shock to discover Captain America had returned and amazed he had saved her life along with millions of others in New York. Although when she was little and made pretend games about Captain America, he had never saved her but instead she was a fellow hero fighting beside him. Beth has also met a fellow writer at the university, a journalist named John; they have been dating for two years. 

 

Phil the Fanboy:

Phil Coulson had a fan fiction website. Fury found out about it but said nothing. After Coulson’s death, he first decided to delete it for security reasons because Coulson had mixed in too much truth into his stories but he saw an incomplete story titled “The Captain Returns”, so Fury completed the ending and fitting Coulson’s bravery into the story. He decided not to not delete the account but instead renamed Phil’s account name from ‘CaptainAmericaFan#1’ to ‘Coulson Lives’. 

 

Beth and Steve and Not Tony:

After the events that brought The Avengers together, Steve returns to the restaurant where the waitress works. Her name is Beth and they become good friends. Romantic feelings between Steve and Beth begin to form. She is just the sweet and strong women he needed in his life at the moment. 

Tony had a habit of brining beautiful women to stay with him over night but that had stopped when he began to date Pepper. Even after they had broken up and fallen back into friendship, he never went back to one night stands. Instead he continued to revolve himself around work and Avengers. The only change was he had more time to hang out with his new best friend Steve. They’d always partner up in missions, have each other’s backs in battles, and outside of super hero business they were always together. Although when Steve began to take out Beth on dates, Tony just sat back at home and watched them go. He’d busy himself in the lab, do paperwork for Pepper (yeah right), or he’d hang out with one of his other Avenger buddies. But he’d always be waiting for Steve to come home from his date. Soon after Steve and Beth had a full blown official relationship with each other, Tony slowly began to fall back into the habit of bringing women home and he could often be found with a drink in his hand.


End file.
